Field
The present invention relates to a rear fuel tank supporting structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle including a monocoque rear frame and a rear fuel tank supported on the rear frame.
Description of the Related Art
There is a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle including a rear fuel tank provided to a rear part of a vehicle body frame. As the vehicle of this type, such a structure is disclosed (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication JP-A No. S62-283084 (Patent Literature 1)) that a rear frame is configured as a monocoque rear frame opened upward, and a baglike rubber fuel tank is stored in the monocoque rear frame.
However, the existing structure has such a problem that the monocoque rear frame has to be formed into a shape enclosing the rubber fuel tank and an increase in weight of the rear frame is caused.